Hurt emotion
by yellowthehealer
Summary: The Precure are going on a trip to train themself but before the trip the Hoshina attack suddently and after that Nozomi start to acting weird, what will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1- The begining

A morning in the sumer

Nozomi POV

Walking up in the moring fell like a rock in stuck on her head. Look at the clock point 8.30a.m she suddenly remember that she have to meet the other at nut hose so she change and headed to there although her head still dizzy she doesn't want enery one to worried about her

At nut hose

Urara POV

"Why is nozomi so late?"_Rin said

"I get she walk up late again that just Nozomi you khow"-Nut said

"But this is the longest time she late I worried if she met enemy when she headed to here"-I said with worried

"Don't so worry Urara…..Hey here she is Nozomi"-Rin said and wave to her friend

"sorry I sleep well and I forgot about the metting"-Nozomi went she breath heavy that very unusual than natural

Komachi POV

Finally Nozomi have arrived we can started out meeting, Isaw coco has arready come out so I started.

"so everybody are here lets started ! I want us take a camp to practiced more about our skill because the enermy will be more powerfull than now so us has to be stonger to is anybody don't want to go?"-I asked

"Yes!"-I hear everybody said yes and I smile because we all gonna be together to practice and have fun in the weekend

Then suddenly a Hoshina appear and hit us, we jump to doge but coco, nut, sirup not fast enough and they was smashed in the wall and turn back to fairy form. We run to them to help and put them to the otherside. And I hear Nozomi said :"Let go girl!". And we all tranfrom by premose and kurumi has transform to.

NO one POV

Today Eternal is no where to see just 6 hoshina from nowhere appear and attack the precure .Everyone have a tough battles again it but when Lemonade slip and the hoshina get away it attack coco nut syrup and mailpo now in they fairy form. They stand and scream but the precure can not help them right now but then dream show up and protect them and she been hit very hard in the arm. She shout:" POrecure shooting star" and destroy the hoshina. The other destroy the other hoshina and come join the group and asked if the fairy are okay. Then Coco said:" I'm fineyou shoul worried about Nozomi she protect us and get hit very hard in the right arm". Every body turn aroud to see Nozomi stand and space out. When Urara about to ask Nozomi if she burt but Rin jump in and shout to Nozomi

" Nozomi what are you thinking you and the other could get hurt very bad if you don't think bbbbefore you act. You are suck a bad leader!"

"Yes! This time you could get nut coco and sirup end up getting hurt very bad what are you thinking"-komachi shout

"I think we should vote the leader again for our safety"-Kurumi said

"…I have not things to say about you anymore you are so useless Nozomi"- Karen said

Nozomi stand there in shock but can not said a word Urara and the fairy want to help but they can't because the other girl was too angry. Then Nozomi said: " Sorry minna I will be more care full next time now I think we should go and train more and if you guy want to be the leader then you could have it , I think I don't strong enough to protect and lead you"

Afer that avery one when in silence, Nozomi had left to get packback at her house. Then Urara go to the other girl and asked why they so mean to Nozomi. Then she saw 4 shadow appear from the ground she shoted: "the hoshina they not defeated it yet that mean the hoshina is now controlled them". Afer that she destroyed the hoshina the other girl wake up and ask her.

"What just happen ?"-Rin said

"All of you have been secret controled by the hoshina and ...you say horrible thing to Nozomi"-Urara said

"Really but I thing that gonna be ok"-Kurumin said

"why you say that don't you worried about her"-Komachi said

"Komachi I think what Kurumi say is right , Nozomi just need time and she will understand us all, let just wait for her to come back"- said Karen

"...Ok then"-Urara and the fairy said

Nozomi POV

On the road

It have been 2 hour since that moment, Nozomi is now heading to Nats House to get ready to go camp. Now she is in deep though although her head is hurt a lot.

"Why are them so hard to me I had try the best that i could, may be they right I should not been here the fisrt time, i shouldn't be a cure"-Nozomi said to herself and the sky raining very hard .

At Nut house, No one Pov

"Where is Nozomi the sky is running very hard now"-said komachi

"Hey I think i see "-shouted Rin

But nozomi doesn't seem to listen to her she is more look likes lot in though. Then Coco said:"I'll go and get her give my the umberella!".And Nuts handed him and he go. But with and evil smile on him, went he reached Nozomi she khew something was wrong and transform and attack him through she is not in the codition for now. But before she near him the other five attack her with all they strengt beacuse they thing her is being control.

"Precure primum chain"-Shouted Lemonade

"Precure Fire skrike"-Shouted rouge

"Precure emerald saucer"_shouted mint

"Precure sapphire arrow"_shouted Aqua

"Milky rose metal brizzal"_shouted milky rose

All the attack hit her very hard but she still used all her last strengt and used her attack"Precure shooting star" went it hit coco the being puritify and the hoshina appar and dissapar. When that moment happen the other finnally realy what is happen now and went anywhere looking for the real coco but and didn't saw the bad condition Nozomi is in now.

Finally they find coco in the store in his his fairy form everyone now is very realife, when coco wake up he tell every one what happen to him and he said now every thing is ok they should go and pariciped beacause the enemy now is more stronger. And they head to Karen resthouse with her limo

In the midnight

Everyone is now slepping on the couch in the limo but Nozomi can't beacause she had just wake up because she had and nightmare but everyone seem still slepping so Nozomi think that they very tired today. So she asked the manager of Karen is now driving something.

"Hello Mr. We still now arrived?"-asked Nozomi

"Ah Miss Nozomi you why are you not slepping with Miss Karen and your friends?"-The manager said.

"I just wake up from a nightmare i don't think i can sleep right now"-Said Nozomi

" In that case do you need any help from me?"-Asked the manager

"Actually I need some think but first you need to promise me that you don't tell my friend what condition i have right now ok i don't want them to worried"-Said Nozomi

"Yes I promise miss Nozomi now what do you want?"-Asked the manager

"I now is having a fever 45 degree, and my left arm now is hurt very hard and i now is very tired but cant sleep so do you have all the thing i need to do with all the ill i got right now?"-asked Nozomi

"You is now in a very bad condition but a promise is a promise i with give you the medice and keep it a secret for you!"

And went he finished the last word he handed Nozomi the bag with the medice. But what they don't see that is Urara is has just used the bathroom go out and hear half of they storie. When she she saw Nozomi came in she pretend to sleep and acidentally saw how worst is Nozomi wound, but since Nozomi doesn't want to say this she with talk with the other the later day. Whwn Nozomi finished she is slepping


	2. Chapter 2 - Nozomi acting weird?

8.00 AM, Karen rest house

Everyone had waken up and go to they room to packup their clothes, now Karen and Komachi is cooking in the kitchen, Karen butler had gone back home, Rin and Kurumi is cleaning the guest rom, Coco Nut Syrup had gone to the forest to get some wood for the camp tonight, Nozomi is no where to be found, so when Urara walk down she say:

"Everyone there is a thing that I want to say!"- Urara say

"What do you want to say Urara-chan"- Komachi ask then Urara tell them what happen last night which make everyone shock

"… Then where is Nozomi right now, Urara?"- Rin ask

"I don't know!"- Urara say

"Now you mention it, I haven't seen Nozomi since we reach here!"- Karen say

"… Kurumi sorry but please take care of this for me, Urara you and I let go look for Nozomi!"- Rin say then she and Urara go around the resthouse looking for they friend but they are no sign of her so they heead back to the guest room

"Did you guy found her?"- Komachi ask

"Unfortunately no!"- Urara say

"Then where can she go?"-Kurumi say

"What are you guy saying about?"- Coco say walk to the guest room put the wood in a corner following Nut and Syrup

"Nozomi gone missing and we can't find her anywhere!"- Karin say

"Oh Nozomi huh! She say that she going to the lake near this resthouse!"- Syrup say which make everyone surprise

"When did she say that?"- Urara ask

"Ah! When you guy packing things, Nozomi is the one who come down first,… well she look weird at that moment but I too tired to notice some thing so I just ask where she is going"- Syrup say

"Then I will go out to the lake looking for her!"- Rin say and Urara follow her, the other stay in the guest room explain what happen to Coco group/

The lake near resthouse

"Where IS she!?"- Rin say with worry

"Ah Rin-san, there Nozomi-san!"- Urara point to a figure standing not far from them but slowly land on the ground

"NOZOMI!"- Urara and Rin shouted in unision and run to Nozomi and shock at they friend conditon. The arm that Urara sasy that been hurt last night now has more buirse, and on Nozomi shirt and lip there are blood on it.

"Nozomi-san are you ok, speak to me speak to me!"- Urara say trying to wake Nozomi up, and it work Nozomi slowly open her eyes and trying to say something but it too low so Rin and Urara can't heard it.

"Wait a moment Nozomi I gonna bring you back to the resthouse!"- Rin say and lift Nozomi up and help Nozomi to go back but when Nozomi body touch Rin she notice one more thing

"Urara! Nozomi is having a fever she really hot!"- Rin say

"Relly!? Let me check! … Oh my we better hurry!"- Urara say and then they head back to the rest house.

At the guest rom

Everyone is extremtly shock when they see Nozomi conditon but they can't go back to the city, they have to stay on this mountain for 3 month for training, so they is having a discuss right now. In the middle of the discussion, Nozomi who is being black out slowly open her eyes and trying to stand up, Komachi notice this first soo she say:

"Nozomi-san what are you trying to do, you shouldn't try to stand up in this conditon!"- What Komachi say make every one notice that Nozomi had waken up. But Nozomi doesn't give a sign of hearing what Komachi trying to say so Rin jump in and say:

"Nozomi lie down! Right now!"

"…"- Nozomi silent for a few second then she open her mouth to say

"Rogue! You are a precure just like me why should I listen to you!"- Nozomi say which make the other supprise, Nozomi call Rogue , Rin precure name instead of Rin real name

"Nozomi-san we can talk about this later, but can I ask.. did some one attack you at the lake!"- Urara ask Nozomi but all she gain is a face as cold as ice

"No Lemonade! I'm not being attack by anyone, I just training by my self that all!. And if you guys don't mind, I would like to go back to that lake to train!"- Nozomi say and stand trying to stand up but her legs tremble a lot and she look like gonna fall in any moment so Coco catch her.

"… Coco-sama! Can you let your hand go! I don't like being touch by someone like you!"- Nozomi say with that cold voice again and make everyone shock and Kurumi walk to Nozomi and slap Nozomi hard in the face:-" Why are say that to Coco-sama NOZOMI!"- Kurumi say with anger

"Kurumi clam down"- Komachi say

"Clam down how can I clam down!"- Kurumi say

"… OK1 IF you can't clam down how about a duel!?"- Nozomi say

"Wait Nozomi you body right now..."- Urara say but being cut by Kurumi voice:

"Sure why not! I'm not afraid of you!"- Kurumi say then she transform into Milky Rosy and jump through the window toward the field behind the resthouse.

But Nozomi just simply walk out of resthouse and transform into Cure Dream.

"Stop this you guys!"- Karen say

"Never until Nozomi say sorry to Coco-sama!"- Kurumi say

"Kurumi it not a big deal!"- Coco say

"'Sorry… But I can't say sorry because I didn't do anything wrong!"- Nozomi say then she dash straight to Rose and punch her hard into the stomach make Rose fly up to the sky

"What is this speed?!"- Kurumi say not believe in her own eyes and neither the other

"Precure… Meteor Break!"- Nozomi say and make the other more surprise

"Meteor Break!? What is that move?"- Syrup say with confused

"I don't know but it seem very powerfull!"- Nut say

Dream hand now being covered by a pink light then she dash straight to where Rose about to land and about to punch Rose in the head, if Rose being hit by it then even through she is in Precure form she still surfer a lot of damage, but the attack is to fast so she can't dodge. But before Dreeam moved reach to Rose, Dream turn back to Nozomi and fainted again.

"Nozomi-san!"- Urara say and run toward Nozomi and check Nozomi condition.

"How is she Urara?"- Rin ask

"She out of cold again and her fever has rise up!"-


	3. Chapter 3 - New move? Missing again?

In Guest Room,Rose has turn back to Kurumi and Nozomi also change back, now Nozomi onece again lies on the sofa of the guest room

"… Sorry you guys! I'm being overdramatic!"- Kurumi say bow down

"No Kurumi-san why are you apology! It not a bit deal… but … Nozomi-san conditon is what we should care about right now!"- Komachi say

"Yes she acted very weird! That not like Nozom that we know "- Syrup say and Urara also agreed too

"Is it because the fever?"-Rin ask

"Actually, fever can usually make people do agains what they think or do exactly what they think so I'm not sure!"- Karen say

"…Ano! I think may be I know the reason why Nozomi-san acting weird!"- Urara raised her hand and say

"Can you tell us Urara!"- Coco say

"Ok I think one part of the reason why Nozomi-san acting is because the fever, but from the beginning it not a fever is just a flu!"- Urara say make every one surprise

"Why are you think that Urara?"- Nut ask

"Because befoore the hoshina appear I touch her hand to check because Nozomi-san face at that moment look very weird, right that moment she already sick but she still fight"- Urara say

"No way! We didn't notice that!"- Komachi say with sadness

"I'm so mad at my self! I'm her childhood friend why can't I notice it sooner!"- Rin say slam her hand on the table

"…Urara if that one part of the reason, what is the other parts?"- Karen ask

"… When we fight hoshina, Nozomi-san because she protect Nut-san, Coco-san and Syrup so her hand having a big buirse, but after the fight instead of take care of her, except me Syrup, Nut-san and Coco-san, all of you had been the hoshina controled and say mean thing to Nozomi-san, and in Nozomi-san right in that moment is just make Nozomi0san more sad and hurt."- Urara say but this time no one can open they mouth to say anything because they know that they are all wrong

"And the final part is when Nozomi-san go to Nut house after that battle, she walking in the rain like a doll with no soul, and then when she notice that a hoshina is faking Coco-san, she attack but you guys don't know… I don't know so we all attack her! And after that we even not care a single thing about Nozomi-san condition"- Urara say and then a voicie raise up:

"Why are you guy so sad! It not your guys fault"- Nozomi say sit up

"Nozomi you awake!"- Rin say with a satisfied smile

"But why are you say that not us fault? IT 100% Our fault!"- Karen say

"Because I'm your guys leader right? So I have to be strong! That all!"- Nozomi say coldly and stand up agains

"Where are you trying to go Nozomi? You know that you…"- Kurumu say

"Not heathly enough right! But why should I care! I'm your leader so I have to train to be more powerful in order to lead you guys and also protect everyone"-Nozomi say then walk to the door

"Sorry but we won't let you do that Nozomi"- Karen say and blcok Nozomi way the other do the same

"… You force me to this!"- Nozomi say then she transform to Dream again.- "PRECURE Starlight dusk"- A mass of pink dusk appear and all of them can't stand up

"What happening here?"- Urara say

"Why my body can't feel any power?"- Komachi say

"Nozomi stop this!"- Rin say but Nozomi just ignor them and continue to walk to the door

"… Coco-sama I don't want you to do this but I think this is the only way to stop that stupid girls from hurting herself!"- Kurumi say

"What can I do Kurumi?"- Coco ask confused

"We are precure and you are the king, please order her to stop!"- Kurumi say

"… Ok I get it!... Nozoo… no Cure Dream stop what you are doing right now this is a order!"- Coco shout outloud and that make Nozomi stop walking

"… That why I hate you!"- Nozomi say then she transform back, Starlight dusk is gone too so everyone can move again

"Nozomi… I didn't means to order you… I just want you to stop hurting yourself!"- Coco say

"… What arre you saying Coco-sama… or do you want me to call you Cocoda-sensei, your highness!"- Nozomi say harsh

"Nozomi! I know that you are not in good mood but Coco-san didn't do any thing to you!"- Karen say

"Yes Nozomi-san if it because of the hoshina battle we last fight then we are sorry!"- Rin say

"What fight and why it matter here?"- Nozomi say

"What are you saying Nozomi-san? We just fight with a lot of hoshina yesterday!"- Urara say

"Sorry Lemonade I don't know what are you talking about!"- Nozomi say and once again it make every one more surprise and can't say anything.

"Nozomi, we are really sorry so please don't do that any more!"- Rin say shaking Nozomi

"Rin-san stop it, Nozomi-san is sick!"- Komachi say

"But what should I do my childhood friend is acting very strange"-Rin say almost burst out of tear

"Nozomi-san, it not …"- Urara say but surprise at what she see and can't say anything more

"What the matter Urara?"- Nut ask and Urara point to Nozomi who is unconsious again, Rin when see that she don't do anything but just lift Nozomi up to put Nozomi on the sofa

"What should we do now, she just woken up but fainted right after that!"- Syrup say

"I think what Urara say is right, the reason why Nozomi acting weird is the cause of this condition right now!"- Karen say

"… I think you guys are wrong!"- Nut say

"Why are you say that Nut?"- Coco ask

"If you guys think that because of what you guys did that make Nozomi become like this then is may be just 10%"- Nut say

"… If you say so then what is the other 90%"- Rin ask

"Hoshina is the other reason if I guess right! Because Cure Dream is the Cure that Flora chose so Nozomi will be an ferfect bait for The Director of Eternal!"- Nut say

"What you say actually make sense!"- Syrup say

"… Ok let think about it later! Let eat, it about lunch already!"- Kurumi say

"I guess you are right Kurumi, if we don't eat, we won't have enough power to think about this!"- Coco say then all of them go to the kitchen to eat, but all of them is worry about Nozomi so after 10 mins they go back to the guest room to check but… Nozomi is gone again!


End file.
